dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Wing
"Dear Veronica, your days are far from over! You're finished!"-Sarah Appearance Personality History Series Powers Unique Physiology: She was granted meta-human abilities, via the same procedure Slade Wilson went through making him almost superhuman. *'Enhanced Mind': She is able to utilize 9 times more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, making her mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using her superior problem-solving skills, she can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. She is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; her sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. *'Enhanced Reflexes': She possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which she reacts allows her to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. She can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Strength': She possesses a similar strength increase as Slade; she can press approximately 1300 lbs - ten times her own body weight. *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Senses': Sarah's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. She can hear, see, and smell things better than a normal human. Her senses gives the ability to be completely aware at all times of the true reality around them, potentially seeing through any optical or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive them with. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Decelerated Aging' *'Soul-Energy-Generation': She can exude life-force and life energy, since this is initially simple generation, at low level, its pretty much useless. But at high levels, she can start by controlling the life-force her body secretes, but she could not even begin to manipulate, or really control it masterfully until she had reached an understanding within herself, as it were, for mastery requires not only an unusually high ability-level to control it, but also to understand the innermost intricacies. able to manifest the aura that already surrounds them, for various uses. She can fly by propulsion, or by lifting themselves with her energy. Because, her body now naturally can generate a shroud of this energy touching her can be harmful. The energy being extremely hot and rapidly mobile. She can create concentrated balls of life-force that they could throw at her enemies. The balls could be used as a melee attack, or way of transportation. She can turn life-force energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures and buildings of varying permanence. She can give life to anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Abilites 'Master Acrobat' When she told her father that she wanted to become stronger initially she was trained rigorously in acrobatics, gymnastics and various maneuvers. Even after years, she state that she still trains hard in acrobatics, however, she has given her major emphasis on Ninja's version of acrobatics. 'Master Combatant' Sarah is a very proficient and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She fought and killed a street thug by snapping his neck. Her martial arts skills seem to rival Veronica's, as she was able to fight and disarm her on 2 separate occasions, it is enough to best him. She has defeated Veronica over three times in direct and close range combat. She's schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. 'Master Martial Artist' Sarah knows every move and maneuver of every single martial art ever practiced on Earth. She has also faced and defeated great martial artists such as Veronica. During her first clash with Eric, she was able to disarm him and surprise him many times and the fight ended in a stalemate. However, Eric later claimed that he took it easy on Black Wing the first time they fought. And true enough, he easily defeats her on their rematch. She seems to excel in street-fighting and Jujutsu moves. 'Trained-Stick Fighter' Sarah carries a pair of expandable batons that combine to form a bo-staff, and she is possibly trained in some form of staff fighting. 'Master Swordsman' She is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. She is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back her strength to deal damage to her foes without killing them. She is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows her to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit her needs in combat. She is capable of wielding two different weapons with ease in combat. 'Master of Stealth' She can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. 'Firearms Master' Having been trained by Eric, her father and League of Assassins, she has perfect aim when using every projectile and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Eric on her journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. 'Body Reading Ability' She has the advanced ability to read body language enabling her to read what a person is thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. She has been shown able to read opponents far faster than herself, along with non humans and even alien lifeforms once she is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables her to identify disguised and transformed people as well. Strength Level She has shown the ability to lift just over 1200 lbs so far. However, because of the serum's effects, she should be able to lift up to 1300 lbs. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia